


Healing and Restoration

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet featuring Hannah/Elijah and an observant Dominic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing and Restoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutefiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutefiction).



The first time they met, he just thought they were one of those families who kiss hello and goodbye and good night on the lips, and he didn't think anything of it. He saw them holding hands, but he wasn't bothered. Maybe Mrs. Wood was into attachment parenting. Dominic himself always thought touch could be restorative, healing, and all that, so the first time he met Hannah, it was really no big deal.

The first time he saw them kiss, he wasn't surprised. He jumped once again to his initial conclusion, and so it was just a hello, or a goodbye, or a goodnight. But Hannah had been in the trailer for a while, and she didn't leave when Dom showed up, and it was three in the afternoon. And if he thought too hard about it, he'd notice that Elijah's hand had been on her waist, that his thumb had just barely crept under the hem of her t-shirt... but he wasn't going to think too hard. Why would he? That would just be weird.

The third time... well, if he didn't know better, he'd think there was something going on between those two. He was living in Elijah's house, and they got into each other's shit, and it wasn't a big deal when Elijah stumbled upon the meth someone had given him at a club, or his gay porn stash. And it wasn't a big deal when Dom found out that Elijah liked bondage now and again (if he were being honest, he'd say it was a lot more than not a big deal, but Dom wasn't feeling honest these days). So it wasn't a big deal when he happened to catch the two of them in profile on the couch, his head resting between her breasts and her hand stroking gently through his hair. It wasn't a big deal, and if he took special note of the tenderness between them, or lingered overlong in the doorway, it was only because he was into the healing, restorative power of touch. And he would try, later, to tell himself that it had been a really hot day, and it was perfectly reasonable that she had been wearing nothing but a bra to cover her perky little breasts, between which Elijah's head had rested. But his cock wasn't really buying it, not as his hand slipped beneath his cargo pants and took it in an instinctively rough grip. His cock never was much of a listener, and it didn't really care whether his touch was restorative, or healing, or any of that.


End file.
